Castle Volkihar Redux
|image=Castle Volkihar Redux.jpg |developer=Digitalcleaner |game= |version= |location=Castle Volkihar |nexus-id= |sw-id=129969995 |moddb=http://www.moddb.com/mods/castle-volkihar-redux |mod-wiki= }} Castle Volkihar Redux is an extensive modification of Castle Volkihar, a location added in which rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts. The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Once the quest Kindred Judgment has been completed as either a Dawnguard Vampire Hunter or as a Vampire Lord, the Dragonborn will own the castle and can find many new quests, perks and unique items. This mod was created by Digitalcleaner. Description This mod brings the castle far beyond a simple repair from the crumbled dilapidated state in which it is inherited after finishing the Dawnguard questline. It restores the castle to its former glory by opening every blocked portal, making Castle Volkihar the size of a town. It is populated with over 80 new characters: gargoyles, Draugr, Wrathman, Mistman, new Volkihar Vampire personalities and a few other creatures. It also includes custom armor, magic, blessings and weapons influenced by Molag Bal. This vampire home also offers many unique perks such as a Blood Bath, potion cauldrons, seven additional quests and fifteen follower-ready guest rooms. Marriage partners will have the option to move in once the final quest Kindred Judgment has been completed. There are presently five additional wings and several dungeons added to the castle as well as decorating and populating the existing and unused parts of the castle. Features *25% Bonus added to crafting stations within the castle *Anti Sunhood *Blood bath with buff *Blood Potion Creation *Bust that Changes your face *Courtyard fully restored *Daedric artifact displays *Dragon Priest Mask display *Dragon Claw display *Endless thralls to feed on *Fast travel spell tomes *Fifteen guest rooms *Four new balconies *Heavily guarded vault for storage *Cathedral newly decorated *Light Switches in each Tower *Live training *New castle guards ready to follow *New custom objects (banners, signs, crates, carpets) *New custom armor's *New fast travel markers *New vampire flea market *New weapons *Playable organs *Royal sleeping chambers *Shipyard upgrades twice! *Summonable vampiric horse *Shipyard restored with travel ready ship helm to four major city ports *Spouse can move into Castle Volkihar *Swimming pool bathing area *Tavern with four bards *Teleportation systems (6 cities and internal castle wings) *Unique buff's and spells *Vendors of all kinds Locations Vampire Lairs *Volkihar Coven Authority Headquarters *Secret Sewer *Abandoned House Castle Towers *North Tower Vault *Master Throne Wing *Valerica's Tower *East Tower *Daedric South Tower *Teleport Tower West *Volkihar Keep Dungeons *Gargoyle Lair Entrance *Gargoyle King's Lair *Secret Cave *Volkihar Undercroft *Volkihar Courtyard *Physical Training Wing Shrines *Shrine to Molag Bal *Dragon Priest Shrine *Altar of Namira Exterior *Front Entrance: This is the main entrance to the castle. After the Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgment is completed, a stable is added to the left side of the bridge. Horses will now automatically stable there when fast traveling to the front of the castle. The exterior towers will also have been repaired. *Balconies: In addition to the existing balcony attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is still located after Castle Volkihar Redux has been installed. Another balcony to the East Tower and a tower above the Volkihar Docks/Shipyard are also added to the exterior of the castle. *Secret Cave *Gargoyle Point *Volkihar Docks Items Weapons and armor *Gargoyle King's Weapons *Robes of Molag Bal Books and tomes *Book of Molag Bal Worship *Conjure Vampiric Horse *Teleport to Castle Volkihar *The Thirty-Six Lessons of Vivec, Sermon Fourteen Unique Items *Blood Cauldron and Blood Bucket *Blood Bath *Bust of Complexion *Dragon Claw Display New NPCs Followers *Draugr Castle Guards *Elite Death Hounds *Gargoyle Volkihar Guardian *Minions of Molag Bal *Namira's Gift *Shesha the Witch *Volkihar Horse *Volkihar Vampires Bards * Catarina * Lerraine * Rocky * Voldemere Merchants/Vendors *Captain Wheeler *Barnabas *Elizabeth *Gary the Skooma Dealer *Jonah *Louis de Pointe du Lac *Morta *Shimon *Slick *Tomyris Non Inter-actable NPCs * Aurits Master Vampire * Ben * Brook * Crystal Mother of the Night * Daniel Master Vampire * Deano Master Vampire * Denelda * Doc * Feral Vampire * Hansel * Lillianna Ancient Vampire * Meshalla * Nearly Headless Nick * Rurits Master Vampire * Theoden * Veronica * Wednesday Enemies *The Gargoyle King *The wizard Inigo Montoya *Escaped Draugr Soul New Quests *Releasing the Coven *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Port of Call *The Forgotten Tower *Keep em Coming! *The Scent of Old Death *Just the Bare Necessities of Life Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Player Homes